How it was supposed to be
by Sophie225
Summary: Comment Jack et Sam se sont-ils avoués leurs sentiments mais aussi comment ils se sont mis ensembles? Ceci se déroule à la fin de la saison 8, avant et pendant le départ de SG1 au chalet de Jack.


Disclaimer : Stargate SG-1 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Titre : How it was supposed to be

Rating : M pour du NC-17

Saison : Fin de la 8

A/N : J'ai toujours été déçue qu'on ne sache pas si Jack et Sam terminent vraiment ensembles ou pas, même si on nous le laisse supposer à certains moments. Alors voici ce que mon imagination a décidé pour notre couple favoris. Cette fanfiction est également la première où je décris une relation sexuelle, alors si vous avez des commentaires à me faire pour que je puisse m'améliorer, n'hésitez pas!

* * *

 **How it was supposed to be**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur Colorado Springs, le vent s'était levé et l'air frais de l'hiver commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Le calme régnait cette nuit dans les rues de la ville, tous les habitants étaient au chaud dans leur maison, autour d'un feu de bois, discutant entre eux, rigolant, passant du bon temps en famille. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait distinguer étaient le vent sifflant entre les branches des arbres, quelques petits cailloux rouler sur les trottoirs ainsi que quelques animaux dans les bois aux environs.

Le général O'Neill était allongé sur son canapé, une bière à la main, regardant une rediffusion des Simpson à la télévision, avec comme seul bruit dans la pièce, le bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée en plus du son de sa série favorite. Il venait de terminer de préparer ses affaires afin de pouvoir partir tôt dans la matinée dans son chalet au Minnesota le lendemain avec ses trois amis.  
Pendant qu'Homer menaçait son fils Bart, Jack entendit du bruit contre sa porte d'entrée. Grognant et pestant contre la personne qui voulait le déranger un soir à 22h, il posa sa bière sur la table basse avant de se lever tout en marmonnant que jamais il ne pouvait être tranquille, même pas en étant chez soi. Arrivant près de sa porte, il l'ouvrit avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en voyant qui se trouvait sur son perron.

« Bonsoir mon général, désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais… », Commença la personne,

« Aaaahaaaah, Carter ! Vous ne me dérangez pas, entrez avant de finir congelée par ce froid », interrompit Jack avant de se décaler de côté afin de la laisser entrer dans sa maison tout en refermant la porte derrière elle. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à l'autre bout de Colorado Springs, à plus de 22h Carter ? », Demanda Jack en la guidant vers son salon où il s'assit sur son canapé tout en lui indiquant de faire la même chose et en lui tendant une bière qu'elle accepta.

« En fait mon général, c'est assez délicat à expliquer… » Répondit Sam en triturant sa bouteille de bière entre ses mains.

« Carter, vous me connaissez, si vous utilisez des mots simples je pourrais comprendre » dit-il avec un sourire pour la mettre à l'aise et la faire continuer.

« C'est principalement à propos de ce que mon père m'a dit avant de mourir Monsieur », murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

La réponse de Jack fut un simple haussement de sourcil tout en regardant la jeune femme ses côtés.

« Il m'a fait comprendre certaines choses et précisément que j'ai commis pas mal d'erreurs durant cette dernière année », marmonna Sam tout en remontant la tête légèrement afin de poser son regard dans celui de son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Carter, vous faire des erreurs ? Cela me parait peu probable venant de votre part », sourit Jack

« En réalité, c'est devenu assez fréquent dernièrement monsieur » répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Vous savez Carter, personne n'est parfait, tout le monde commet des erreurs, c'est humain. Vous n'avez pas à avoir de remords parce que vous en faites, vous êtes humaine avant tout également », répliqua-t-il en amenant le goulot de sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée.

« Généralement lorsque je commets des erreurs, les conséquences ne sont pas telles au point d'avoir blessé des personnes proches de moi mon général », son regard bleu fixait toujours celui brun de son supérieur avec une telle intensité qu'elle finit par détourner les yeux et se concentrer sur sa bouteilles dans les mains.

Quelques instants passèrent dans un profond silence et constatant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle le regarda dans les yeux où elle y trouva de l'incompréhension, signe qu'il ne voyait pas de tout de quoi elle pouvait lui parler. Prenant une grande respiration ainsi qu'une grosse gorgée de bière comme pour se donner du courage, elle se réinstalla correctement sur le canapé.

« J'ai rompu avec Pete » dit-elle d'une traite en essayant de déchiffrer les émotions qui défilaient sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle, sans grand succès.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça Carter ? Je croyais qu'il vous rendait heureuse » répondit Jack tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme qui se tenant en face de lui et qui avait un QI largement supérieur à la normale avait-elle pu prendre une telle décision.

« C'est en parti à cause de ce que m'a dit mon père », commença Sam tout en avalant une autre gorgée du liquide qu'elle avait entre les mains « Il a compris que je n'étais pas heureuse avec lui, que je mentais à mon entourage et encore pire à moi-même. Pete est une personne vraiment adorable, patient et aimant, mais il ne me rendait pas heureuse comme je pouvais le laisser penser à tout le monde » elle interrompit son récit afin de l'observer quelques secondes et constata qu'il l'a fixait avec son regard brun pénétrant mais elle ne pouvait déchiffrer ce qu'elle y voyait « Quand mon père a rencontré Pete un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, j'ai pu observer qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout mon choix, mais il n'a rien dit à ce moment précis, il m'a juste dit que tout ce qui lui importait était mon bonheur. Au début je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi il n'approuvait pas Pete, même si je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas été très subtile devant mon père » continua Sam avec un sourire en repensant à la première conversation entre Pete et son père « Cependant, quand mon père avant de mourir m'a demandé si j'étais vraiment heureuse, j'ai commencé à comprendre le pourquoi de ses actions »

« Qu'est que ce bon vieux Jake vous a dit Carter pour décider de rompre avec Pete? Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret… » Commença Jack,

« Qu'il ne fallait pas que je laisse un stupide règlement dans ma vie qui nuirait à mon bonheur », interrompit-elle en murmura et n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux.

« Carter ? » demanda le militaire en posant sa main droite sous le menton de son 2IC et lui relevant légèrement le visage tout en passant sa deuxième main sur sa joue afin de sécher les larmes sur ce dernier après avoir posé sa bière sur la table basse, non sûr de comprendre ce à quoi elle voulait en venir.

« Il avait compris. Il avait compris que je ne pouvais pas être heureuse avec Pete, peut être contentée mais pas heureuse avec lui car mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, et ce depuis des années » elle s'interrompit, ne pouvant en dire d'avantage tant les larmes refoulées lui bloquait la gorge.

Jack se contenta de se lever, prendre les mains de Sam dans les siennes afin de la mettre sur ses pieds à son tour, puis la prit dans ses bras. Une de ses mains se posa dans le bas de son dos pour la maintenir contre lui tandis que sa deuxième main passa autour de ses épaules d'une façon réconfortante alors qu'il baissa sa tête et vint se loger dans le creux de sa nuque. Sam quant à elle, elle passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de son supérieur, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, laissant enfin les larmes s'échapper. Elle sanglota contre le corps puissant de son officier commandant, qui la berçait dans ses bras sans rien dire, sachant que les mots étaient inutiles.

« Mon père m'a fait ainsi comprendre qu'il avait toujours su que c'était vous, et uniquement vous qui pourrai me rendre heureuse, et il approuvait.. » reprit Sam en chuchotant, le visage toujours enfouit dans la nuque de Jack qui la serra un peu plus contre lui suite à ses paroles.

« Quand l'agent Johnson et moi-même avons rompu, elle m'a également fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je laisse un règlement à travers mon chemin, car selon elle j'ai des sentiments pour mon second » dit Jack à son tour en reculant son visage de son cou pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il leva sa main gauche et caressa sa joue tout en essuyant ses larmes de son pouce « Et elle avait raison » termina-t-il en la regardant avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres, caressant toujours sa joue de sa main gauche et la tenant encore fermement contre lui avec son autre bras dans le bas de son dos.

Sam le regarda, incrédule suite à ses propos, son cerveau travaillant à toute allure afin de déchiffrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis elle comprit, elle comprit qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, même après toutes ses années tout comme elle elle en avait toujours à son égard. Un semblant de sourire commença à se former sur son visage tandis que Jack vit la compréhension arriver dans le regard bleu azur de la jeune femme. Il sourit à son tour d'un vrai sourire, un qu'elle n'avait vu que rarement.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir blessé comme je l'ai fait en sortant avec Pete, mon géné… », Annonça Sam avant de s'arrêter à cause du doigt que Jack venait de poser sur ses lèvres.

« Sam, je pense que vu notre conversation, le monsieur et mon général ne sont plus nécessaires. De plus, je voulais simplement que vous soyez heureuse, que je sois la raison de votre bonheur ou non, tout ce qui m'importait, et qui m'importe toujours est que vous soyez heureuse », dit-il en souriant toujours, même si de la douleur était désormais visible au fond de son regard.

« Mais.. »,

« Pas de mais Sam ! Ensuite, si maintenant vous voulez d'un vieux soldat grisonnant à vos côtés pour vous rendre heureuse, qui suis-je pour vous en empêcher ? » Demanda l'homme dans une tentative de la faire sourire.

Tentative qui fonctionna au vu du sourire qui revenait s'installer sur le visage de Sam.

« Vous n'êtes pas vieux, Jack », contra-t-elle

Comme pour prouver ses propres dires, il passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants avec une grimace. Cette action l'a fit sourire un peu plus avant qu'elle ne redevienne sérieuse l'espace d'un instant. Elle passa une de ses mains derrière la nuque de son supérieur, le forçant à approcher son visage du sien. Elle leva ensuite un peu plus son visage afin de partir à la rencontre de celui de l'homme en face d'elle et qui la serra encore un peu plus contre lui en sentant ses mouvements. Elle fixa un instant les lèvres de son supérieur avant de les recouvrir des siennes tendrement après avoir fermé les yeux. Il se figea un instant de surprise, avant de se reprendre et répondit à son baiser avec douceur, ses lèvres bougeant lentement mais sûrement contres celles de la jeune femme qui raffermi sa prise sur sa nuque. Il baissa alors un peu plus son visage vers celui de sa compagne ce qui permit à cette dernière de mieux saisir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il brisa ensuite le baiser, ce qui l'a fit grogner légèrement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réaction. Il posa son regard tendre sur elle, bougeant son bras qui reposait dans son dos afin de le glisser autour de sa taille et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille qui lui barrait le visage. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus durant toute la durée de son action avant de porter à son tour une main à son visage, caressa sa joue, sentant une fine barbe contre sa paume, retraça la ligne fine et bien définie de son menton avant de remonter pour prendre une de ses joues dans sa main, et elle le sentit s'appuyer contre cette dernière, comme recherchant son contact. Cela l'a fit instantanément encore plus sourire. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, contre elle, qui l'a tenait fermement mais tendrement contre lui, était la cause de la terreur de beaucoup de personnes à travers la galaxie entière, il pouvait être redoutable, faire fuir la plupart des personnes rien qu'avec un simple regard, avait une réputation comme étant un homme froid, dur, incapable d'exprimer la moindre émotion. En dépit de tout ça, il était celui qui pouvait faire rire ses amis les plus proches facilement, il donnerait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation si une des rares personnes qui lui est vraiment proche est en danger. Elle savait que derrière cette façade, ce masque qu'il portait la plupart du temps lorsqu'il n'était pas seulement entouré de Daniel, Teal'c, elle, le Général Hammond et même son père avant qu'il ne meurt, il y avait là un homme brisé par un sombre passé, un homme pouvant être aimant, faire preuve de tendresse et même d'une douceur extrême. Cependant jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela pouvait être encore plus prononcé. A cet instant présent, rien ne semblait plus important qu'elle dans son regard brun, il ne cachait aucune émotion, la laissait le lire comme un livre ouvert, mais surtout, c'était ses actions qui l'étonnèrent le plus. Comment un homme de cette force pouvait-il la tenir aussi fermement contre lui tout en y mêlant une grande douceur ? C'était un mystère total pour elle. Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, loin de là ! Alors qu'elle continuait de retracer les lignes de son visage, elle le senti prendre une inspiration un peu plus grande que la normale.

« Sam ? », sa voix brisant le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient installés depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle stoppa ses mouvements et le regarda afin qu'il continu. Elle senti une de ses grandes mains venir se poser sur sa joue « Je t'aime », murmura-t-il si doucement qu'elle n'était même pas sûre si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Elle le fixait toujours, les yeux grands ouverts, et voyant l'incertitude dans son regard mais également de la peur, elle comprit qu'il venait bel et bien de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, c'était plus qu'évident dans ses actions envers elle, mais l'entendre le lui dire était une chose totalement différente. Elle avait toujours pensé que le jour où ils seraient ensembles – si ce jour arrivait – qu'elle serait celle à le lui dire mais qu'il ne répondrait que simplement par un 'moi aussi'. Visiblement elle s'était trompée. Et qu'elle douce erreur cette fois ! Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa soudaine déclaration de par le fait qu'il commençait à relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur elle pour s'éloigner, elle se reprit vivement. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il baissa sa tête pour un meilleur angle et gémit faiblement lorsqu'il sentit sa langue venir caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Il entrouvrit sa bouche pour permettre à l'intruse de faire connaissance avec sa semblable. Ce fut au tour de Sam de gémir au contact de la langue de Jack contre la sienne et elle vint coller se corps encore plus contre celui de son compagnon. Leurs langues se caressèrent, jouèrent ensembles jusqu'à ce que Sam brise leur baiser, à bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime aussi Jack », lui murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Il lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou, respirant la douce odeur des cheveux de la jeune femme, et soupirant de contentement. Elle enfouit alors une main dans les cheveux doux et grisonnants de Jack, lui caressant tendrement le crâne tandis qu'ils restèrent dans un silence apaisant pendant un long moment, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Finalement Jack l'a relâcha, pris un de ses mains dans la sienne et entrecroisa leurs doigts ensembles. Elle regarda leurs mains puis lui sourit.

« Il se fait tard, je devrais rentrer chez moi et me reposer avant notre départ au chalet demain avec les gars », dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Reste », sa réponse instantanée, comme un cri du cœur le rendit inconfortable. Il se balança d'avant et en arrière sur ses pieds et regarda partout sauf dans les yeux de Sam.

« D'accord, mais il faudra qu'on passe chercher mes affaires demain matin », répondit Sam avec un sourire.

Avoir entendu sa réponse aussi rapidement l'avait fait fondre totalement. Il était tellement craquant quand il était timide, mal à l'aise. Elle le vit approuver d'un hochement de la tête avant de se baisser et de l'embrasser avec douceur sur la joue pour ensuite se redresser et la tirer avec lui dans le couloir sombre de sa maison. Elle le suivit sans broncher, serrant sa main dans la sienne fermement. Ils arrivèrent près d'une porte close et elle devina que c'était sa chambre. Il l'a regarda incertain de si elle voulait dormir avec lui ou plutôt dans la chambre d'ami. Elle lui sourit et ouvrit doucement la porte pour répondre à sa demande silencieuse. Il entra dans sa chambre, relâchant la main de Sam et pris un tee-shirt dans son armoire avant de le lui tendre pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans quelque chose de confortable.

« Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain si tu veux », il lui tendit le dit tee-shirt qu'elle attrapa et elle lui fit un sourire en coin auquel il haussa un sourcil.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle remit le tee-shirt entre ses mains et défit la boucle de sa ceinture puis baissa son jean avant de le poser sur la commode dans la chambre puis elle retira son tee-shirt, se laissant en sous-vêtements devant lui. Incapable de bouger ou de parler, il l'a fixa, mémorisant chaque formes de son corps d'un œil appréciateur. Elle ne put retenir un sourire à sa réaction puis lui reprit le tee-shirt des mains et l'enfila. Elle lui fit ensuite un clin d'œil et il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place tout en souriant. Il se défit à son tour de son pantalon beige, puis de sa chemise pour ne rester qu'en tee-shirt et boxer. Il l'a vit le regarder sous toutes les coutures pendant ses mouvements et quand il eut finit, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent. Il se mit sur le dos, un bras sous l'oreiller tandis qu'il passa son autre bras autour de la taille de Sam une fois qu'elle eut fini de s'installer contre son lui, sa tête sur son torse, et un de ses bras sur son estomac, d'un geste possessif. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de remonter la couverture sur eux et de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la respiration régulière de Sam, signe qu'elle venait de s'endormir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il tourna la tête et vit une tête blonde sur son torse, le bras toujours attaché de façon possessive à son estomac et qu'une des jambes de Sam s'était faufilée entre les siennes, le genou contre une partie sensible de son corps. Le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté la veille était remonté au niveau de son estomac, dévoilant un ventre plat. Ne résistant pas, il passa la main qui était dans le dos de Sam sous le vêtement et caressa la peau du dos de cette dernière. Il apporta sa deuxième main au niveau de la taille sa taille et passa délicatement ses doigts sur les fines hanches de la jeune femme. Il la sentit bouger contre lui, comme pour échapper à cette main chatouille. Il sourit et continua son attaque quand il sentit le genou de la jeune femme bouger contre son entrejambe. Il grogna et il l'entendit rire.

« Coucou toi », dit-il quand il bougea la main qu'il avait posé sur sa hanche pour l'amener sur son visage, repoussa ses cheveux blonds qui lui barraient les yeux.

« Bonjour », fut la réponse de Sam qui se décala de Jack pour s'étirer avant de se recoller contre son flanc.

Il mit Sam sur le dos et se mit sur son côté droit, face à elle tandis qu'il baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il l'entendit gémir et approfondit le baiser tout en se rapprochant d'elle et en caressant sa hanche d'une main. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque, le faisant se baisser et se rapprocher encore plus vers elle, passant sa deuxième main dans son dos. Il gémit et sans arrêter de l'embrasser, il positionna son corps au-dessus de celui de Sam, se maintenant sur un coude pour ne pas l'écraser avec son poids. Une de ses mains passa sous son tee-shirt et remonta doucement le long du ventre de la jeune femme jusqu'à atteindre un de ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge. Il commença à le malaxer doucement à travers ce dernier, embrassant Sam passionnellement. Sam quant à elle mis ses mains de chaque côtés de Jack au niveau de ses hanches et attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt avant de le faire monter le long de son corps musclé et bronzé. Il grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il dû cesser de l'embrasser et de caresser son sein afin qu'elle puisse lui retirer son vêtement. Il en profita alors pour lui rendre la pareille et la laisser en sous-vêtements sous lui. Il reprit ensuite ses lèvres fougueusement, la faisant gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il colla son corps au sien, entre ses jambes. Elle put sentir le début d'une érection contre son intimité et bougea ses hanches à sa rencontre le faisant marmonner à quel point elle était démoniaque ce qui lui arracha un petit rire. Ne restant pas inactif, il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Sam pour déposer des baisers sur ses joues, descendant sur sa nuque et petit à petit atteindre ses seins. Il fit un petit bruit de mécontentement lorsqu'il croisant une barrière de vêtement. Il l'a fit se redresser un peu et passa une main dans son dos pour détacher le sous-vêtement. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il dit glisser son soutien-gorge le long de ses bras avant de le lancer quelque part dans la pièce et observa la poitrine à présent nue devant lui.

« Dieu Sam, tu es magnifique… », L'émotion dans sa voix envoya des frissons le long de l'épine dorsale de Sam, la manière dont il l'a regarda était inoubliable. Il baissa sa tête et recommença à embrasser ses seins, avant de prendre un de ses tétons dans sa bouche, le suçant, mordillant et tirant dessus avec tendresse. Sam arqua son dos au plaisir qu'elle ressentait, enfouit une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack comme pour le maintenir sur sa poitrine, non pas qu'il voulait s'en séparer de toute manière. Tandis que sa bouche s'occupait d'un des tétons, une des mains de Jack s'occupa de l'autre, le pinçant doucement entre ses doigts, faisant gémir la jeune femme sous lui et en demander plus.

« Je t'aime Jack, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.. », Répéta Sam pendant qu'il continuait de flatter ses seins. Ne souhaitant pas rester passive, Sam caressait le torse de Jack, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous ses caresses. Il descendit le long de son ventre, sentant les abdos de Jack se contracter sous son touché, et descendit encore plus bas au niveau de l'élastique de son boxer. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains dans son boxer et attrapa le sexe de Jack de ses doigts fins. Elle le senti retenir un long gémissement au contact de sa main sur lui. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de la longueur et commença à le caressa, de bas en haut, lentement, le faisant retenir son souffle un instant. Puis elle le relâcha et lui retira son boxer, lui offrant ainsi plus de manœuvrabilité. Une fois le sous-vêtement retiré, elle put ainsi le voir parfaitement nu, des muscles biens dessinés dont des hommes de la moitié de son âge seraient jaloux, mais son regard resta fixé sur son membre. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il était bien outillé, mais le voir en vrai lui coupait le souffle. Il était long mais pas trop et juste la largeur parfaite. Elle le reprit dans sa main, le faisant à nouveau gémir contre sa poitrine. Elle commença un lent va et viens sur toute sa longueur, son pouce s'égarant parfois sur le bout de son sexe le faisant gémir un peu plus.

« Je t'aime aussi Sam, Dieu sait à quel point je t'aime ! », sa réplique fut suivit d'un long gémissement lorsqu'elle augmenta la vitesse de ses vas et viens. Il quitta sa poitrine pour remonter à son visage et l'embrassa, ouvrant directement ses lèvres et chercha sa langue qu'il caressa sensuellement avec la sienne la faisant gémir et l'embrasser encore plus fougueusement. Il descendit ensuite une de ses mains le long du corps de Sam et arriva à la dernière barrière de sa nudité. Il descendit un peu plus sa main et la caressa à travers sa culotte, sentant l'humidité émaner de son intimité. Elle gémit au contact de sa main sur sa féminité et ses hanches partirent à la rencontre de cette main joueuse. Mais elle voulait plus. Lisant dans ses pensées, Jack retira sa main sous un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Sam, ce qui le fit sourire, puis retira la culotte de la jeune femme. L'observant, il replaça sa main sur le sexe de Sam cette fois, sans aucune barrière entre eux et commença à la caresser lentement. Il l'a senti particulièrement humide, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son désir. Il sépara ses lèvres intimes de ses doigts et trouva rapidement sa petite boule de nerf qu'il caressa tendrement, la sentant pousser des soupirs de plaisirs de plus en plus fort. Abandonnant son clitoris pour le moment, deux de ses doigts vinrent jouer, caresser et titiller sa tendre ouverture, arrachant un gémissement de pur plaisir de la part de Sam.

« Jack, s'il te plaît… » Supplia la jeune femme entre deux baisers contre ses lèvres pour qu'il fasse plus. Elle arqua ses hanches à la rencontre de sa main, lâchant le pénis de Jack pour passer ses deux mains autour du coup de ce dernier, le forçant à garder ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue à jouer avec la sienne. Il continua de titiller son ouverture avant de la pénétrer avec un long doigt, la faisant se tortiller encore plus contre lui. Il bougea son doigt, le sortant de son intérieur avant de le pousser d'un coup rapide en elle. Il l'a senti devenir de plus en plus humide avec ses caresses intimes, et ainsi il ajouta un deuxième doigt en elle et la pénétra avec ces derniers, caressa son clitoris de son pouce de manière experte. Il accéléra le mouvement des vas et viens de ses doigts, sentant la respiration de la jeune femme de plus en plus saccadée, et inséra un troisième doigt qui vint rejoindre les deux autres, la prenant par surprise. Il recourba par la suite ses doigts en aille et accéléra encore plus ses mouvements.

« Oh mon Dieu, Jack ! », elle gémit de plus en plus fort, sentant le plaisir monter en elle, et quelques pénétrations de ses doigts en elle plus tard, elle jouit puissamment dans les bras de son amant, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui pendant que ses muscles internes se contractaient violemment autour des doigts de Jack. Une fois le plaisir redescendu, il retira ses doigts de son sexe et l'embrassa, tendrement, caressant chaque partie de son corps avec douceur. Il frotta ensuite son sexe contre elle, se soulageant un peu de la pression. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement calmée, ses mains dans ses cheveux grisonnants, il descendit le long de son corps, embrassant sa poitrine sur son passage, son ventre, puis arriva à hauteur de son intimité. Ecartant les jambes de Sam un peu plus pour un meilleur accès, il la pénétra ensuite encore une fois de deux doigts, mais cette fois, sa bouche vient remplacer son pouce sur son clitoris. Il fut récompensé par un autre gémissement de sa part. Instaurant un vas et viens ni trop lent, ni trop rapide de ses doigts dans sa féminité, et lécha, suça et titilla son clitoris de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Bientôt, la sensation de sa bouche sur son clitoris combiné aux deux doigts la pénétrant toujours l'amena à un deuxième orgasme encore plus puissant que le précédent, ses muscles se resserrant toujours contre les doigts de Jack, la façon dont il léchait son clitoris pour faire durer son orgasme allait la rendre folle. Il remonta le long de son corps et lui sourit amoureusement, regardant son visage rougit par le plaisir.

« Bon sang Jack, je n'avais jamais.. », Commença Sam sans oser finir sa phrase, trouvant cela trop embarrassant.

« Tu n'avais jamais ? Tu peux tout me dire Sam », il caressa son visage avec douceur, son regard ne quittant jamais le sien, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Elle se redressa un peu et l'embrassa bruyamment avant de retomber sur l'oreiller « Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ce que tu viens de me faire Jack, et c'était fantastique, vraiment ! », elle rougit suite à ses paroles. Jack lui se contenta de lui sourire et de l'embrasser encore une fois. Il se colla encore plus à elle, ses mais partout sur son corps tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser avec passion, leurs langues se battant pour dominer jusqu'à ce que Sam s'incline et le baiser passa de fougueux à amoureux, débordant de tendresse. C'est quand il se repositionna contre elle qu'elle senti la puissante érection entre leurs corps. Il avait pris son temps pour lui donner deux orgasmes sans même penser à une seule seconde à se satisfaire. Cet homme était incroyable, et cet homme était désormais le sien. Elle défiait quiconque venir dire le contraire à présent. Elle glissa une main mutine entre leurs corps et s'empara de son pénis, le caressa sur toute sa longueur – qui était vraiment impressionnante maintenant qu'il était totalement en érection – et un éclair de peur traversa son regard. Il était vraiment gros, et elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir le supporter. Voyant l'éclair de peur dans son regard, Jack caressa une de ses joues comme pour la rassurer.

« J'irais à ton rythme Sam, si tu veux qu'on arrête maintenant il n'y a pas de problèmes tu sais, je ne vais pas te forcer dans ce que tu ne veux pas faire », Avec ces mots, il essayait de la rassurer à sa manière, ayant visiblement mal compris la peur dans son regard.

« Non, Jack, non ce n'est pas ça, je veux continuer ceci avec toi. C'est que... ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels et tu es, et bien, un peu trop bien membré si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? », Hésita Sam avec les mots qu'elle avait employé.

« Pourtant tu étais avec Pete… », Commença Jack un peu étonné par ses paroles.

« Oui mais, comment dire, dernièrement je trouvais n'importe quelles excuses pour ne pas coucher avec lui », une grimace déforma son visage suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Oh ? », Fut la simple réponse de Jack.

« Oui, disons que le sexe avec lui n'était pas vraiment très satisfaisant »,

« Oooh. Et pour le fait que je sois 'un peu trop bien membré' selon toi », dit-il avec un sourire et elle grogna regrettant ses paroles « Je vais y aller doucement Sam, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ça. Et si à un quelconque moment je te fais mal, surtout tu me le dis, d'accord ? », Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et elle le voyait dans ses yeux il était tout d'un coup devenu très sérieux sur la situation. Elle l'embrasse en guise de réponse, et tendrement elle reprit ses vas et viens sur son sexe, tandis qu'il plongea sa tête dans sa nuque, y déposant des baisers tout en grogna et soupirant lorsqu'elle se permettait une caressa imprévue. Repoussant sa tête de son cou, elle l'embrassa amoureusement lorsqu'il eut son visage en face du sien. Tout en l'embrassant, elle guida son pénis vers sa féminité. Comprenant ses intentions, il se frotta dans un premier temps à elle, la faisant gémir et il sentit une paire de mains sur ses fesses lui indiquant d'enfin les unir. Il vérifia de ses doigts si elle était prête à le recevoir et concluant que oui après quelques vas et viens de ses doigts en elle, il prit son sexe qu'il positionna à son ouverture. Lentement il fit glisser la tête de son pénis en elle, gardant ses yeux sur son visage pour jauger ses réactions, et constatant que pour le moment tout allait bien, il la pénétra un peu plus, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il s'arrêta immédiatement dans ses mouvements et la regarda.

« Sam, ça va ? », elle lui répondit d'un sourire, lui montrant que c'était un gémissement de plaisir et ainsi, il la pénétra encore, toujours lentement, observant chaque mimique sur son visage, vérifiant de ne pas déceler une seule grimace de douleur. Alors qu'il était presque entièrement en elle, elle l'embrassa et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il donna un dernier coup de rein pour être totalement en elle, la faisant gémir faiblement. Elle recula son visage du sien et cette fois, il vit une grimace de douleur. S'en voulant de la blesser, il voulut se retirer mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Jack, je vais bien. Ça m'a un peu fait mal quand tu es finalement entré entièrement, mais maintenant ça va », elle lui sourit, mais voyant qu'il n'était pas convaincu, elle reprit « Je t'assure Jack, ça va », choisissant de la croire, il cessa de vouloir se retirer et l'embrassa sur le nez. Elle bougea ensuite ses hanches contre les siennes lui faisait signe qu'elle était prête, et il sorti presque entièrement d'elle avant de replonger lentement, ne souhaitant pas lui faire plus mal que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Recommençant cette action, elle se mit à pousser un long gémissement de plaisir. Ainsi, voyant qu'elle s'était visiblement adaptée à lui, il accéléré un peu ses pénétrations, logeant sa tête dans sa nuque. Sam faisait voyager ses mains dans le dos de Jack, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisirs. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes, lui offrant un meilleur accès et une pénétration plus profonde s'en suivie. Constatant qu'elle s'était habituée à son membre imposant, elle leva les jambes et les passa autour de la taille de Jack, ainsi la friction était meilleure et le plaisir plus intense. Elle descendit ses mais à hauteur de ses fesses et se fut la perte de Jack. D'un grognement sourd de plaisir, il ajusta sa position contre elle et ses pénétrations furent plus rapides, plus violentes sans pour autant lui faire mal. A chaque pénétration, on pouvait entendre le bruit du claquement des hanches de Jack contre celles de Sam, le bruit de son pénis glissant hors et en elle, les gémissements de Jack et de Sam. Ils baissèrent les deux la tête en direction de l'endroit où ils étaient intimement liés, et voir le sexe de Jack disparaitre dans la féminité de Sam les excitèrent encore plus. Les vas et viens de Jack se firent de plus en plus rapide, voir son sexe la pénétrer de plus en plus vite était terriblement excitant. Soudain, il se coucha entièrement sur Sam, passa ses mains derrières ses fesses et sous les gémissements de cette dernière, ses pénétrations devinrent incroyablement rapides et profondes.

« Jaaaaaaack ! », la chaleur montait dans son corps entier, quand soudain Sam eut un orgasme dévastateur, se contractant autour de son membre de façon presque douloureuse, et quelques pénétrations plus tard, ce fut au tour de Jack de jouir, il éjacula sa semence en elle, ses hanches bougeant de manière convulsive contre elle, jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte soit en elle. Afin de ne plus peser de ton son poids contre elle, il les roulait sur le lit et elle se retrouva assise sur ses hanches, son sexe toujours dans son intimité. Elle caressa son visage d'une main fébrile, pris sa lèvre inférieur entre les siennes et mordilla tendrement jusqu'à ce que Jack prenne son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa à bouche ouverte, leurs langues qui dansaient ensembles. Ils se séparèrent, haletants.

« Alors, mieux qu'avec Pete ? » demanda Jack, taquin en lui caressant le visage.

« Jack ! », s'indigna la jeune femme en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse. Elle se redressa jusqu'à être totalement assise sur ses hanches, son pénis toujours en elle et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en le fixant intensément. Pourtant, malgré qu'il ai prononcé ces mots avec humour, elle put voir de l'insécurité dans son regard sans en comprendre la signification.

Il soupira et posa finalement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, faisant de légers cercles avec ses pouces sur sa peau douce « J'ai 16 ans de plus que toi Carter, je ne suis plus tout jeune… Je – »

« Je t'aime Jack, c'est tout ce qui compte. Notre différence d'âge ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Et puis, il y a un avantage à ce que tu sois plus âgé, tu as beaucoup plus d'expérience que les plus jeunes » L'interrompit-elle avec un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil.

Il haussa un sourcil à ces paroles « Tu sais Carter, depuis Sara tu es la première femme avec qui je suis intime, donc pour l'expérience en plus c'est pas vraiment ça » Avoua-t-il avec une grimace. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier sur ces sujets intimes mais il aimait Sam. Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi.

Ce fut à son tour à elle d'hausser les sourcils avant de se renfrogner « Jack ne me mens pas ! Je peux te citer au moins trois femmes avec qui tu l'as été depuis ton ex-femme ! », Grogna Sam en le fixant avec une lueur de mécontentement dans le regard. En revanche quand elle vit son regard remplit d'incompréhension elle ne put s'empêcher de compléter sa pensée « Il y a eu premièrement la jeune femme avec le gâteau de mariage sur cette planète, ensuite il y a eu Laira quand tu es resté coincé pendant 100 jours sur cette autre planète, et la dernière en date, l'agent Johnson », reprit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Pour la première je ne me souviens de rien, quant à Laira, et bien… c'était plus une partie de jambes en l'air rapide, vite fait bien fait comme on dit », avoua-t-il mal à l'aise « Et pour ce qui est de Kerry, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. », Termina-t-il.

« Tu vas vraiment essayer de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais couché avec elle ? Et puis partie de jambe en l'air ou pas, ça reste intime. »Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, oui, je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Elle et moi sommes resté ensembles à peine un mois, on ne se voyait que très rarement et, appelle moi vieux jeu mais je ne suis pas du genre à coucher du premier soir ! Et non, baiser, excuse-moi du terme, n'est en rien intime » Grogna Jack.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de se séparer de lui et s'installer à ses côtés « Voyons voir, tu n'es pas du genre à coucher directement mais pourtant tu viens de le faire avec moi, donc que dois-je en penser Jack, honnêtement ? » Choisissant de laisser tomber le sujet 'Laira' qui était peine perdue.

« C'est différent Sam, je te connais depuis plus de huit ans, et je t'aime depuis pratiquement autant de temps, alors je pense qu'on avait suffisamment attendu longtemps avant d'être intimes. Alors je te le répète, tu es la seule depuis Sara avec qui j'ai été intime. C'est-à-dire, avec qui j'ai fait l'amour. » Déclara-t-il en s'adoucissant après s'être tourné vers elle.

'Fait l'amour', ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne se laisse finalement aller à sourire tendrement en comprenant enfin ses paroles. Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser, lui témoignant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui avant de se redresser pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit à côté de Jack « Oh bon sang ! Il est déjà 7h, on va finir par être en retard au chalet ! », Elle sauta hors du lit, regardant partout autour d'elle à la recherche de ses vêtements quand elle finit par se retourner vers lui ne le voyant toujours spas bouger alors qu'il l'a regardait avec amusement.

« Relax Carter, on est en vacances ! », Finit-il par dire en la voyant paniquer. Il se leva à son tour du lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, nu comme un ver « Tu viens ? », Lui demanda-t-il par-dessous son épaule.

Elle s'arrêta dans ses recherches avant de le regarder « Venir où ? »

« Prendre une douche avec moi », dit-il en roulant des yeux et tendant une main vers elle. Elle la prit et le suivi dans la douche après avoir lâché un petit rire quand il l'avait chatouillé pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui afin ''d'économiser l'eau''.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, une fois après avoir terminé leur douche commune, pris leur déjeuner et être passé chez la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses affaires pour le Minnesota, ils étaient sur la route discutant et rigolant entre eux. Une des mains de Jack était posée tendrement sur une cuisse de la jeune femme en une façon de garder le contact avec elle pendant qu'il conduisait. Elle avait souri à son geste et avec posa sa main sur la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Le trajet se termina dans un silence apaisant, la jeune femme endormie, la tête contre la fenêtre tandis que sa main tenait toujours fermement celle de Jack dans la sienne alors que ce dernier avait un tendre sourire en regardant sa compagne être à l'aise auprès de lui.

* * *

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, Jack bifurqua sur une route caillouteuse, ce qui eut le don de réveiller la jeune femme. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme déboussolée avant de poser son regard dans celui de Jack qui lui avait lancé un coup d'œil au moment où il avait senti son réveil. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle put observer un paysage magnifique, un chalet entouré d'un lac et d'une grande forêt en relief avec un soleil couchant dont les rayons se reflétaient dans le lac d'une belle couleur orangée. Sam s'étira sur son siège et sourit sur la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? », Lui demanda Jack en la regardant faire.

« C'est magnifique ! », S'exclama la jeune femme en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, prirent les bagages dans le coffre pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du chalet. Ils y déposèrent leurs affaires avant que Jack ne lui prenne une de ses mains dans la sienne afin de lui faire faire le tour du chalet tout en lui désignant les pièces qui le composait. Après avoir fait le tour de la propriété, ils sortirent admirer le coucher de soleil sur le lac. Sam se dirigea sur le ponton et prit une grande inspiration, l'air frais et pur la faisant soupirer de bonheur. Jack la rejoins, collant le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse avec de l'entourer de ses bras et de poser son menton sur son épaule.

« Heureuse d'avoir enfin accepté mon invitation pour venir au chalet ? », Lui demanda Jack.

« Oui, très. Je suis enfin heureuse, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps dans ma vie. », Avec ça, elle se retourna dans ses bras et logea sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Jack en poussant un soupir de contentement. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa sur le crâne. « Quand doivent arriver les gars ? », Lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

« Demain, en début d'après-midi normalement. Je te montrerais comment pêcher demain matin si tu veux. », Proposa-t-il.

Elle lui répondit d'un baiser sur la joue après avoir éloigné son visage de son cou et se retourna pour continuer d'observer le lac. Peu de temps après, ils rentrèrent quand le froid commença à se lever et mangèrent tranquillement devant un match de Hockey à la télévision. Sam était appuyé contre Jack qui avait passé un de ses bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et il la regarda faire avec un sourire. Il éteignit la télévision, lui prit une main et la tirer sur ses pieds. Une fois ceci fait, il la tira jusqu'à dans sa chambre où ils se changèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit, sous la couette. Elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse et son bras autour de son ventre.

« Jack, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, mais comment allons-nous faire pour la loi ? », Se demanda soudainement la jeune femme, aillant complètement oublié cet état de fait.

« Je vais prendre ma retraite et demander à continuer à diriger le SGC en tant que civil », devant le sourcil interrogateur de Sam, il continua « C'est l'idée de Kerry… ».

« Jack, je ne peux pas te demander de laisser tomber ta carrière militaire pour moi ! », S'exclama Sam en se redressant sur un bras afin de le fixer dans les yeux.

« Tu ne me demandes rien du tout Sam, c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire, et puis je suis déjà général alors ma carrière est déjà bien derrière moi. », Lui répondit-il en lui caressant une joue du revers de la main. Approuvant d'un hochement de la tête, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jack fit rouler la jeune femme sur le dos et s'installer sur elle, les jambes entre les siennes et approfondit le baiser en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui les ouvrit instantanément. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement. Une chose en menant à une autre, leurs habits finirent par quitter leur corps et ils se donnèrent à l'autre une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir, heureux, dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Sam fut réveillé le lendemain matin par les bruits des oiseaux qui chantaient joyeusement dehors. Elle tourna la tête et vit que le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle se séparer des bras de Jack qui grogna de mécontentement en la sentant faire et elle sourit en voyant sa réaction. Une fois sur qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, elle attrapa la chemise de Jack qui était par terre et l'enfila avant de se diriger silencieusement vers la cuisine. Elle prépara du café et s'installa sur un des tabourets autour du bar, face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le lac. Quelques instants plus tard, Jack habillé seulement de son boxer et d'un tee-shirt noir arriva dans la cuisine et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

« Coucou toi », Lança-t-elle en se retournant légèrement et en le regardant avec un sourire.

« Tu as bien dormi ? », Lui demanda-t-il en s'installant sur un tabouret à côté d'elle après s'être servi une tasse de café.

« Très bien, et toi ? », Il lui caressa tendrement la hanche et elle gémit doucement, essayant de s'éloigner de cette main qui la chatouillait.

« Toujours quand je suis dans tes bras ! », Elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit d'un sourire.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, dans un silence apaisant, se lançant de temps en temps des regards remplit d'amour et de bonheur. Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, et la vaisselle faite qui séchait à côté de l'évier, ils se trouvaient dehors, sur le ponton, chacun installé sur un siège une canne à pêche dans les mains. Jack lança sa ligne dans l'eau avec le sourire.

« C'est magnifique ! », S'exclama-t-elle un grand sourire.

« Je l'ai toujours dit », répondit simplement Jack, heureux que son petit coin de paradis lui plaise également.

« Il y a des années qu'on aurait dû le faire ! », S'enquit-elle.

« Oui je sais, mais on ne va pas revenir là-dessous. », Dit-il après lui avoir lancé un petit regard.

Ils continuèrent de pêcher dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'un poisson saute hors de l'eau avant d'y replonger quasiment immédiatement. Sam releva tout de suite la tête et se tourna vers lui, le regard inquisiteur.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de poisson dans cet étang ? ».

Il lui sourit tendrement « Bah ! Personne n'est parfait Carter. ».

Elle lui sourit à son tour et il porta de nouveau son regard sur le lac tout en relançant sa ligne dans l'eau. Peu de temps après, ils se retournèrent quand ils entendirent Daniel et Teal'c arriver derrière eux avec leur matériel de pêche. Tous les quatre, ils péchèrent dans une ambiance légère et détendu, heureux d'être réunis dans un endroit paisible et ensembles. Ces huit dernières années avaient été difficiles, mais quand ils voyaient comment ils étaient heureux maintenant, ils ne changeraient tout ceci pour rien au monde. Ils étaient passés d'étrangers, à amis pour terminer à une famille, et tout l'or du monde ne pourrait jamais le changer.

 **THE END**


End file.
